


Killing Me Softly

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hair-pulling, Incest, Podfic Welcome, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sweetness, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Allison asks Vanya what she likes. Vanya... has some complicated feelings about that.





	Killing Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so sorry for that cliche as hell title.

“Vanya,” Allison gasped, and her fingers tightened in her sister’s hair, forcing Vanya’s mouth closer to her clit, “Vanya, _Vanya_, fuck please, scratch me, scratch me, do it, please, please, _please_, yes, right there!” 

Vanya’s blunt nails scraped along Allison’s sides, and Allison gasped, her heels digging into the mattress, her hips jerking up. She had to be careful not to mash Vanya’s nose into her pubic bone, although it was hard to remember any of that, when Vanya was doing _that_ with her tongue, and her nails were digging in harder now, raking across Allison’s delicate sides.

Allison came, her whole body trembling, her mouth dry from panting, and Vanya made some kind of deep, satisfied noise. She kept licking Allison through the orgasm, until Allison nudged her with a knee. “Fuck,” Allison said, and her voice was rough. “Holy… wow.” She looked down the line of her own body, between the valley of her breasts, and her cunt pulsed when she saw how shiny and wet Vanya’s lips and chin were. 

“So you liked it, then?” Vanya looked some odd combination of shy and smug. 

“You know I liked it,” Allison said, propping herself up on her elbows and beckoning for Vanya to come kiss her.

Vanya was still wearing her boxers and undershirt, and the cotton stuck to Allison’s sweaty, bare skin. It was too much clothing. Allison tugged at the hem of Vanya’s shirt, trying to get it up and off. She wanted Vanya’s warmth against her own, not separated by _anything_. Vanya sat back on her heels, and she pulled the shirt up and off, then crossed her arms over her chest, avoiding Allison’s gaze.

“Hey,” Allison said, and she took Vanya’s hands in her own, kissing the backs of Vanya’s hands, then the palms. “None of that.”

“Sorry,” Vanya said. She was still avoiding eye contact. “I know that I’m not really much of anything compared to you—”

"You're gorgeous, is what you are," said Allison, and she pulled Vanya closer to her, so that she could feel the pebbled skin of Vanya's nipples against her own breasts. She liked how small Vanya's breasts were, how she could hold the whole of them in her hands. She liked how compact Vanya was, how lithe— Vanya was the first lover who made her feel _big_, and the sheer novelty of it sometimes made her horny. 

"Thanks," Vanya said quietly, and she crawled closer to Allison, until their faces were level. She smelled musky, and her lips were salty against Allison's own when they kissed. Vanya was straddling Allison's thigh, and her cunt was hot and sticky through her boxers, leaving a trail of arousal along Allison's sweaty skin. 

“You just… you spoil me so much,” Allison said, and her hand curved around Vanya’s face, her thumb against Vanya’s cheekbone. “I don’t know how I got to be so lucky.”

Vanya flushed, and she kissed the palm of Allison’s hand. “You’re amazing,” she said, and she didn’t even say it like she was trying to put herself down, which was progress. 

“Well, so are you,” said Allison, and her other hand went down Vanya’s back, feeling the tectonic plates of her shoulder blades, the ridges of her spine like a mountain range. She moved lower, to the bony span of Vanya’s hips, and then pressed down on Vanya’s ass while pressing up with her thigh. She couldn’t get enough of the way Vanya’s whole face screwed up when she did that.

“Oh, fuck, Allison, please, I want—” Vanya began, and then her mouth closed, her teeth clicking together. 

“You want?” Allison jiggled Vanya’s ass, then gave it a little squeeze. 

“Never mind,” Vanya said, and she looked down and to the side. It was surprising, how she managed to look evasive while riding Allison’s thigh. That was a talent right there. 

“No, please, I wanna know,” said Allison. She jiggled her leg, and Vanya made a desperate, broken sound, squeezing Allison’s thigh tighter with her own knees. 

“It’s n-nothing,” Vanya insisted.

“Vanya,” Allison scolded, “c’mon. I tell you to do things to me all the time. It’s not fair if it’s all one-sided.” 

“It’s… different,” Vanya gasped out, as Allison began to jiggle her leg harder. Hard enough that it was probably a little bit sore— Allison’s own vulva would have been sore from this kind of treatment. 

“How is it different?” Allison let her fingers dig into Vanya’s ass, just to feel Vanya groan again, louder. 

“Because… I don’t… it’s not…” Vanya’s hips stopped moving, and she pulled away from Allison. “Forget it,” she said, and she was sitting up, scooting towards the end of the bed. Her back was rigid, and her shoulders were very stiff. 

Allison reached out a nervous hand, faltered, then brought it forward again, to rest it on Vanya’s back. She could see the muscles bunching up as Vanya tensed up, but at least she wasn’t pushed away.

"I'm sorry," Vanya said, and she sighed. She seemed to deflate as she did so, until she was curling forward. Her spine stuck out even more, and Allison could have counted her ribs. "I've got some issues."

"Who doesn't?" Allison sat up and she scooted over to the edge of the bed. There was a hesitant moment, and then she spread her legs, so that her thighs were on the outsides of Vanya's, her arms around Vanya's middle and her chin on Vanya's shoulder. "It's okay. You can... you can tell me." She tried not to stare at Vanya's breasts, or the wet crotch of Vanya's boxers. She wanted to cover Vanya with her own body, wanted to kiss her, wanted to taste every inch of her. 

It was a heady feeling, to tower over a lover like this, to know you could (at least, physically) overpower them. She'd never really felt it before. 

"A lot of people haven't been... interested in what I want," Vanya said. "At least, as it pertains to me."

"What do you mean?" Allison's hands traced over Vanya's belly, drawing little figure eights. 

"On the meds, I was kind of... flat." Vanya leaned back into Allison, some more of the tension leaving her body. Things also got suddenly quieter, and Allison realized with some dismay that she hadn't noticed the sound of all the crockery vibrating. "It took a lot of work to get me off, and I didn't have any really intense reactions, and generally it was just kind of... people learned pretty quickly that it was a lot easier if I did all the work." Vanya sounded choked off now, and she was trembling. 

Allison held her tighter. "I'm sorry," she said, because what else was she going to say? 

"And then... well, you know, I wanted people to love me. And it's easier for people to love you if you do stuff for them, and a lot of the time when you do all the doing, other people stop thinking of what they can do for you, and well..." She sniffed, and her shoulders were shaking.

Allison nuzzled into Vanya's temple, then kissed it. She rocked Vanya, and she let her sister talk. 

"So I'm... I'm not sure what I want. Like, in reality." She let out a huff that sounded like a snort, and it sounded kind of watery. "I've got a lot of fantasies, but most of them are weird, and it feels... y'know, awkward, to ask for stuff." 

"Hey," Allison said, and she turned Vanya's chin towards her, kissing Vanya solidly, tasting her own cunt and the salt of Vanya's tears. So much salt in the human body, involved in all the important things. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry," Vanya mumbled.

"Well," said Allison, "I'll tell you a weird sex thing I want, that I've been embarrassed about telling you."

"You have weird sex things?" Vanya sounded surprised.

"I can have weird sex things," Allison said, and she poked Vanya in the sides. "I just need to keep them on the down low, in case the tabloids find out about them."

"As if I'd ever tell the tabloids," Vanya protested.

_You wrote a tell-all book_, Allison thought, but didn't say, and then she let that go. If she expected Vanya to let go of her own issues... well, she had to be willing to do the same. "Okay," Allison said, "but you have to promise not to be too grossed out."

"I promise," said Vanya. She was leaning back against Allison now, her head on Allison's shoulder, her cheek against Allison's. Her breasts were right _there_, so small and perky, and Allison wanted to just... grab them, and hold them in her hands. Feel Vanya's heart racing under her palm. 

"I... like it when people suck on my toes," said Allison, and she tried not to blush as she said it. 

Vanya snorted.

"Hey!" Allison prodded Vanya in the ribs. "You promised not to be grossed out!"

"I'm not grossed out," Vanya protested, and she sounded like she was giggling. "It's just... y'know, as far as weird things to be into go, that's pretty low on the list." 

"I found out I like to have my toes sucked because I gave this one guy a foot job, and he wanted to lick his come off of my feet," said Allison, and her whole face was heating up as she said it. It had been a weird hook up, but a fun one. 

"Okay," Vanya said, and she sighed. "My... I like..." She cleared her throat, and when she started talking again, she was much quieter. "I like how much bigger you are than I am," she said.

"Bigger?" 

"Like... taller," said Vanya. "I mean, everyone is bigger than me, but... with you, I really like the idea of how you could just..." She was blushing, her skin heating up against Allison's. 

"Just?"

"Just… do stuff. To me." Vanya was blushing harder, and she was shaking. "If you wanted to. And you could be as rough as you'd want to be. And… in my fantasy you're pretty rough. I like it like that."

"Rough," Allison echoed. "So what do you mean by rough?"

“Y’know,” said Vanya, and she gave a nervous little giggle. “Rough. Not gentle.”

“Well, some people think rough means stuff like… fisting,” said Allison, picking something off of the top of her head. “Versus, spanking, or biting, or pinching…” She trailed off. “Am I making sense?”

“Yeah,” Vanya said, and then she mumbled something inaudible.

“What was that?” Allison pressed closer. 

“I said I like the idea of all of those,” Vanya said, her voice a little too loud this time. “All of them sound nice.”

“Oh,” said Allison. “I don’t know if I’d be able to fist you.” Her mind was racing— the foot guy had been about the extent of her “weird” experiences, but she’d be willing to do most things for Vanya. She’d never thought of fisting someone before, but then again, she’d never been seriously intimate who wanted her to put anything in them. 

“I know, it’s weird and gross as hell—” Vanya began.

“That’s not what I meant,” Allison interrupted. “Just… I have big hands.” She put her hand on top of Vanya’s, and she pressed her fingers Vanya’s, the the tips of Vanya’s nails blunt against the pads of her own fingers. “I’d love to try it, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I want you to,” Vanya said fervently. “Even before… even before I _deserved_ it, I used to have all these fantasies, because… because you’re so strong, y’know? You and everyone else. Because you trained, and you had all those muscles from it, from fighting criminals…” Her thighs were tensing up, and her voice was getting breathy. 

"We were probably stronger than you, yeah," Allison agreed. "Since you were... you weren't training."

"And even though I'm as strong as all of you now, because of my... you know, because of my powers, you're still _bigger_ than me, and when you're bigger than me it's..." Vanya licked her lips. "You can still do stuff. To me."

"What kind of stuff do you want me to do?" Allison's hands moved up, until they were almost touching Vanya's breasts.

"It's... embarrassing," Vanya murmured, and she was squirming some more. 

Allison kissed along Vanya's neck, gentle little presses of her lips. "I don't care," she said, right in Vanya's ear. She liked the way Vanya's skin broke out in goosebumps. "Tell me anyway."

"I... I want you to..." Vanya licked her lips, and she was talking quieter. Her hands went to Allison's wrists, and she was holding on to them tightly. Her knuckles were bulging out, turning the skin white. "I want you to fist me," she whispered. "And to... to be rough about it. To just bend me over and put your whole hand inside of me."

"Why do you want me to fist you?" Allison began to move her hand down, to the waistband of Vanya's boxers. She slid her hand into them, over the slight swell of Vanya's belly, her fingers reaching the sodden, wiry curls over Vanya's mound. 

"Because... I want to be that helpless for you," Vanya mumbled, and she shivered, as Allison's fingers traced over her slit. It was sticky, wet. "When we were all teenagers, I used to masturbate to the idea of the guys just... bending me over and fucking me. Maybe not even saying anything, just _using_ me." 

"You want me to just use you?" Allison slipped her finger between Vanya's labia, pressing against her entrance. The muscles there tried to pull Allison's finger in, and Vanya's hips twitched forward. 

"Yeah," Vanya breathed. "And... and pull my hair. And bite me." She paused, and now her shoulders were slumping again. "I know it's selfish, I'm sorry, you wouldn't get much—"

She was cut off by Allison's hand in her hair, forcing her head back against Allison's shoulder. Allison's finger shoved into her (the roughest Allison had ever been— normally, she tried to be careful with Vanya, especially Vanya's more delicate parts), and Vanya moaned. 

That was a new one. Vanya was usually pretty quiet in bed. Allison took every little sharp intake of breath and quiet shudder as a badge of pride. But this... she gave a thrust that was hard enough to make Vanya's breasts jiggle, and Vanya moaned again, louder this time. 

"You were saying?" Allison jammed her fingers in harder, and she twisted Vanya's hair in her fist. She liked the way Vanya was shaking, and the way Vanya's cunt grasped at her finger, pulsing around her. Vanya was so wet that Allison's finger was already beginning to prune up. 

"I... like this," Vanya said. "I like this a lot."

"You just like it, though," said Allison, and she withdrew her fingers from inside of Vanya.

Vanya whimpered, and Allison pinched her int he thigh. "I... I love it, it's great, it's amazing, Allison, _please_!" There was a desperate note in Vanya's voice. 

Allison's stomach twisted, and heat began to rise up in her groin. She'd never been in control like this. She'd never had a lover who wanted her to be in charge. She... liked this. She liked this a lot. She pressed her two fingers together, then shoved them back inside of Vanya, until her knuckles almost slammed against Vanya's pubic bone. 

"Ah!" Vanya was thrashing now, and Allison yanked Vanya's head back again, hard enough that her own neck throbbed in sympathy. She was forcing her fingers as deep as they would go, then withdrawing until only the very tips were inside of Vanya's desperate wet cunt. She let go of Vanya's hair, to grab one of Vanya's breasts and _squeeze_, and Vanya went stock still. 

"Is this the kind of thing you used to imagine?" Allison twisted Vanya's nipple, and she pressed down on Vanya's clit with her thumb, curling the fingers inside of Vanya. 

"It's... it's a bit l-like it," Vanya said, and she cleared her throat. "In the fantasies, you were... meaner." She shuddered, as Allison's teeth sank into her neck, and then Allison was sucking a hickey into it, and Vanya's back arched. She made a desperate, needy, back of the throat noise, and Allison twisted her fingers, pressing down on Vanya’s inner walls. They were slick and grasping, and Vanya shuddered every time Allison jammed her fingers in.

“A bit like that?” Allison kissed the mark she had left. Shit, that was one _hell_ of a hickey. Vanya was going to slather on the foundation but good. Did Vanya even have any foundation?

"... Meaner," Vanya panted. "Being… meaner. Saying meaner things to me. Telling me what a failure I am, that I’m no good, that… that maybe you even hate me.”

"I don't think I can be mean to you," Allison said, aware of how awkward she sounded. Especially when she was twisting Vanya’s nipple, her tongue still tasting like pennies from giving Vanya the hickey. “I can… keep fucking you, or pinching you, or all of that, but I can’t really… I love you, Vanya.”

Vanya froze, and she was shaking harder. Her pussy clenched around Allison’s fingers, and Allison impulsively pressed a third finger in, spreading them wider. It was a tight fit, but Vanya was panting, sweat sliding down her back. 

“It’s why I’m hurting you,” Allison continued, following some instinct she didn’t entirely understand. She pinched Vanya’s nipple, as Vanya clutched at her thighs, and she pressed a delicate little kiss to Vanya’s neck. Then she bit it again, higher up this time, and sucked until she tasted pennies. That wouldn’t be hideable, unless Vanya wore that knitted scarf of hers wrapped up to her chin. “I’m hurting you because I love you, Vanya. I wouldn’t do this for anyone else.” She gave a particularly vicious thrust, and Vanya wailed. 

“Allison, Allison, _Allison_,” Vanya gasped, as Allison pinched her other nipple, pulling it, then twisting. “Allison, please, _please_, please!” her voice was rising in pitch— it was, quite possibly, the most undignified Allison had ever seen Vanya. Her face was screwed up tight and turning red, her hair sticking to her face. She was wet she was dripping down Allison’s wrist, and Allison ground her thumb against Vanya’s clit, pressing a four finger against Vanya’s opening. 

“I love you so much, Vanya,” Allison said, and she kept her tone sincere, as she pressed her fourth finger into her. “I love you so, so much.” She nipped Vanya’s earlobe, and she curled all four fingers at once, finding the change in texture of Vanya’s g-spot and pressing down on it and Vanya’s clit at the same time.

Vanya wailed again, and her cunt squeezed Allison’s fingers like a fist, as her orgasm seemed to crash down on her. Allison bit her shoulder again, sucking in another hickey, and Vanya was crying— actual crying, sobs shaking her as the aftershocks of her orgasm twitched around Allison’s fingers. She was mumbling something as she sobbed, and as Allison kissed along Vanya’s face, she found it wet. 

“So,” Allison said, in an attempt to break some of the awkward. “I think I was wrong.”

“W-what?” Vanya sniffled. 

“I think you could probably take my fist,” Allison said, and she wriggled her fingers, and she kissed Vanya’s cheek again. She was bending her neck at an awkward angle, her whole body wrapped around Vanya’s. 

“You think?” Vanya sniffed, and she wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

“Well,” Allison said, wriggling her fingers inside of Vanya, making her sister gasp, “I guess we’ll just have to see, huh?”


End file.
